crossover_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
Salad Fingers
Salad Fingers 'is a character from the ''Salad Fingers series. He is a deformed man who lives in a post-apocalyptic world. He frequently tries to communicate with inanimate objects and has an affinity for rust. Background Salad Fingers lives a deranged life in a post-apocalyptic wasteland. Being mentally insane, Salad Fingers communicates with lifeless objects, including three finger puppets, the most reoccurring called Hubert Cumberdale. He wanders around the wasteland, enacting his everyday life with other disfigured creatures or inanimate objects. He enjoys the feeling of rust on his fingers, calling it "almost orgasmic", and will not stop rubbing even if the rust causes him to bleed. In his secluded life, Salad Fingers interacts with very few other people. The majority of them are incapable of communicating, or speak unintelligibly, leading to Salad Fingers naming them himself and giving them personalities. He is not mentally prepared to communicate with others, and panics when interacting with sentient beings. In the episode "Picnic", when a girl he referred to as Mable started to talk to him, he sees her in front of a vortex with empty eye sockets. In the episode "Cupboard", he cries when Roger, his radio, begins yelling at him. He is unable to tell when another person is in pain, as he accidentally left a child to die in his oven while it was on in the episode "Friends". When a mutant dies banging his head against the wall in the episode "Nettles", he calls the corpse "Milford Cubicle" and talks to him as if he's still alive. He digs up a corpse in his back yard in the episode "Shore Leave" that he believes is his younger brother Kenneth, who has returned from the "Great War". He talks to the corpse as if it is alive, and acts like he is returning to war when he kicks it back into the hole. He has various unusual interactions with other characters, in "Present", Salad Fingers sees Hubert Cumberdale on top of a cupboard. When he tells him to come down, Hubert Cumberdale melts into a hot black liquid. Jeremy Fisher, another finger puppet, appears out of the shadows, and Salad Fingers imagines that Jeremy gives him a horse toy. He later comes across a toilet outside, and thinks he hears something. He acts confused, defending himself, saying "You've got the wrong bloke, squire." He then flushes the toilet to "wash those bad thoughts away." As he returns home, he sees another Salad Fingers. The other Salad Fingers addresses and sees him as Jeremy Fisher. He accuses "Jeremy" of wanting to take his daughter's virginity, apparently being a continuation of the conversation at the toilet. The other Salad Fingers says he never tasted Jeremy before, and the scene cuts to him eating the first Salad Fingers' brain. In "Birthday", he throws a birthday party for Hubert Cumberdale, when he hears a knock on the door. As he goes to investigate it, he discovers a large pole bursting out of the ground in front of his house. Bothered by its smooth consistency, he turns his attention his "guest", Milford Cubicle. Salad Fingers believes that Milford is sleeping and unable to wake up, so he leaves to find the doctor, telling his horse toy Horace to watch his house while he's gone. He discovers a bladed finger puppet, Dr. Papanak, and sits down for a check-up. When Dr. Papanak suddenly bites him, Salad Fingers throws it in reaction to the pain and it lands into a horse. It begins clawing into the animal, and Salad Fingers comforts it, telling it to relax "while the Doctor eats your blood". Salad Fingers then awakes from sleep, assuming he slept for weeks. As he returns, he discovers other horses inside his house, including a few crammed inside his cupboards. He is surprised to see that the horses ate Milford Cubicle's corpse, leaving only the bones. He chases the horses out, and discovers the pole in front of his house again. He accuses it of inviting the horses, but forgets the incident when he sees the guests, other Salad Fingers, at a table. The clones are violently devouring organs. As he takes a seat, the pole retracts into the ground with a birthday present on top. He excitedly opens it, and finds a hat made of human flesh. In the episode "Glass Brother",he sews together pieces of human flesh on Hubert Cumberdale. Hubert Cumberdale later comes alive. Salad Fingers communicates with the Glass Mother and Glass Brother, abusive relatives who live in the mirror world, via a mirror. They verbally berate him, make Salad Fingers eat a stew that makes him vomit, and kidnap Hubert Cumberdale. Salad Fingers sneaks into the Mirror World by slipping through a puddle. While Glass Brother and Glass Mother are sleeping, he rescues Hubert Cumberdale. While the two awake, Salad Fingers escapes. They try to enter Salad Fingers world, but Salad Fingers push them back. Salad Fingers destroys the mirror as Glass Mother threatens him. As she yells at him through one final glass shard, Salad Fingers cuts himself with the glass, smears his blood over it, and seals her in a small box. Whether any of these events were real or a hallucination is unknown. Character Profiles ''Newgrounds Rumble-'Salad Fingers isn't particularly aware that he'll soon have a lot of people trying to kill him. But due to some severe chemical imbalances, he'll become just as sturdy a competitor once people step inside his comfort bubble. Newgrounds Rumble Salad Fingers makes a playable appearance in Newgrounds Rumble. He actually isn't aware that the other characters are trying to kill him. In his first part of his story mode, he is attracted to the robot suit that Alloy is wearing. Alloy refuses to give it to him, starting a fight. In the second fight, Salad Fingers is looking for the stinging nettle plant to enjoy the feeling when the caretaker of the garden, Samurai Asshole, attacks him. In the third fight, Alien Hominid crashes his ship in a nearby town. Salad Fingers tries to make friends with him, but Alien Hominid feels threatened by him and attacks. In the final part of his story, Salad Fingers discovers P-Bot, a being made entirely of metal. Salad Fingers wants to take him home, but P-Bot fights back. In his ending, Salad Fingers is overjoyed at having a large mass of metal. He knows it will rust, allowing him to feel the prickling touch he craves. He does not care about being the ruler of the portal and leaves with P-Bot's dead body. File:Salad_Fingers_Episode_1.png|Salad Finger as he appears in Spoons. Salad Fingers.png|Salad Fingers, as he appears in Newgrounds Rumble. File:Saladnettles.png|Salad Fingers with nettles in Nettles. HubertCumberdaleEp2.png|Hubert Cumberdale, as he appears in Salad Fingers Episode 2. HubertCumberdaleNGR.png|Salad Fingers attacking with Hubert Cumberdale in Newgrounds Rumble. SaladRustySpoonOrigin.png|Salad Fingers touching a rusty spoon in Salad Fingers. SaladRustySpoonNGR.png|Salad Fingers' first Fierce Aerial attack in Newgrounds Rumble. SaladRustyTap.png|Salad Fingers riding a tap in Salad Fingers Episode 4. SaladTapNGR.png|Salad Fingers' second fierce aerial attack in Newgrounds Rumble. SaladRustyKettleOrigin.png|Salad Fingers touching a rusty kettle in Salad Fingers. SaladRustyKettleNGR.png|Salad Fingers' third aerial attack. SaladGunOrigin.png|Hubert Cumberdale screaming in Salad Fingers Episode 2. SaladGunNGR.png|Salad Finger's Gun Attack in Newgrounds Rumble. Indie Game Battle Salad Fingers appears as a playable character in Indie Game Battle. He mainly stretches his fingers in his attacks. The majority of his attacks and sounds come from Newgrounds Rumble. Salad Fingers was in a "WIP" state before the game's cancellation, having all of neutral attacks completed and two Special Attacks. File:Salad_Fingers_Episode_6.png|Salad Fingers as he appears in Present. Salad Fingers - Render.png|Salad Fingers as he appears in Indie Game Battle. File:SaladcrouchNGR.png|Salad Fingers crouching in Newgrounds Rumble. Saladcrouch.png|Salad Fingers crouching in Indie Game Battle. SaladJumpNGR.png|Salad Fingers's jumping animation in Newgrounds Rumble. SaladJumpIGB.png|Salad Fingers's jumping animation in Indie Game Battle. SaladWeakAttack1.png|Salad Fingers's first Quick Attack in Newgrounds Rumble. File:Saladattack1.png|Salad Fingers's first standing neutral attack in Indie Game Battle. File:SaladWeakAttack2.png|Salad Fingers's second Quick Attack in Newgrounds Rumble. File:Saladforwarattacki8gb.png|Salad Fingers's running neutral attack in Indie Game Battle. File:SaladJumpattack.png|Salad Fingers's third aerial Quick Attack in Newgrounds Rumble. File:SaladJumpattackIGB.png|Salad Fingers's forward aerial attack in Indie Game Battle. File:SaladSecondAlt.png|Salad Fingers's second alternate costume. file:YellowChildSF.jpg|The Yellow Child, as it appears in Spoons. File:SaladAlt.png|Salad Fingers's third alternate costume. File:Salad_Fingers_Episode_9.png|Salad Fingers as he appears in Letter. File:SaladFifthAlt.png|Salad Fingers's fifth alternate costume. ''Guppy's Quest Salad Fingers appears as a playable character in ''Guppy's Quest. His main attack is shooting bullets from a rusty spoon. In his charge attack, he rides midair on a rusty spoon while it shoots bullets. Category:Characters from the Salad Fingers series Category:Salad Fingers Category:Newgrounds Category:Newgrounds Rumble Category:Indie Game Battle Category:Playable Characters in Newgrounds Rumble Category:Playable Characters in Indie Game Battle Category:Playable Characters in Guppy's Quest Category:2000s